


And Stars Collided

by CJMartinnn, meowitskatmofo



Series: OGNY: On The Verge [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama, First Time, Gordlock - Freeform, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Relijah, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMartinnn/pseuds/CJMartinnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: With a little encouragement from Ivy, Reed goes to patch things up with Elijah and take their relationship to the next level.





	

The past few days had been absolute hell. The scuffle at school was forgotten as McKenzie and his buddies never reported them and no one else saw the fight. When Reed returned to school, Eli was nowhere to be found. He wasn't there the next day, either. Or the day after that. Reed had begged his parents to get him a new phone, but got a lecture from Jim about taking care of his things and something from Harvey about phones not growing on trees. He would have to wait until the first of the month when they got paid and even then, there were no promises. He wondered if Eli had been trying to reach him, did he still care? What if he had been trying to call! Did this mean they were broken up? If he really wanted to contact him, he'd be at school! But... He hadn't shown up. Reed felt like he wanted to die. Even though his wounds were healing, his body was aching all over every second. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat; all he could think about was Elijah and how royally he had fucked everything up. 

He tried to go to class and when he realized that Eli was still not there again, he couldn't take it. Nothing in his world was right. No good night texts to fall asleep to, no good morning texts to wake up to, no kisses, no hugs, no fucking zing. Reed was incredibly depressed. He ditched school, heading home, and collapsing in his room. He rolled up a fat blunt, lighting up and trying to get baked out of his mind. He had definitely been dipping in Ivy's stash here lately, it just took so much to keep a buzz and all he wanted to do was get high and try to forget how unhappy he was. 

It had been a few days now that Ivy had noticed something just wasn't right with Reed. His normal happy go lucky attitude was replaced with hiding out in his room, barely speaking at home or at school, and he was dipping into more and more of her weed. Reed rarely ever got into her cut, usually just smoking up all of his own that he should have been selling. When she went to go make a deal at lunch and realized her product was gone, she was furious, searching the cafeteria for her brother, but he was nowhere to be found. Fuming, she went off in search of his little boyfriend, figuring he might know where he had gotten to, but apparently he wasn't at school again either. 

Without a second thought, Ivy decided to ditch the rest of the day, making the trip home as quickly as possible by snagging a cab. As she got to their front door, she was able to smell her brother smoking up in the house from the hallway as she unlocked the front door. What a fucking idiot! What if Dad and Pop came home early or stopped back by the house for something? He was going to get them caught. She stormed in through the door, making her way to Reed's bedroom and throwing the door open, folding her arms over her chest as she slammed the door behind her. "What the fuck, Reed?! You're taking from my stash _and_ now the whole house smells like weed!" 

Reed jumped when Ivy came storming in, so baked he hadn't even heard the front door open. He held up his hands defensively, snapping back, "Fuck! I'm sorry! I'll fucking give you like half of my next crop, I promise! I will light some fucking candles! Look, I really needed to get smoked out and I just..." His voice started to crack, taking a shaky drag from the blunt, trying not to cry in front of his sister. 

Ivy wanted to keep yelling, she really did. But she took one look at Reed, his eyes red and puffy, tear stains along his cheeks. She could practically feel the ache in her twin's chest, letting out a heavy sigh as she shoved some of the junk off of Reed's bed to sit down beside him. She leaned in and laid her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong? And don't say nothing again. I figured your boyfriend would be here with you. Did you guys get in a fight or something?" she asked, her voice much softer, genuinely concerned. 

Reed leaned his cheek down against her hair, exhaling and passing the blunt over to her. It really her dope, anyway. "I just, you know, ain't been feeling so great." 

He didn't even question how Ivy knew Eli was his boyfriend; they were twins. Sometimes they just knew things. It was a very special bond, something that no one else in the world could understand. Like how one would always know the other was upset or in trouble, like how they could finish each other's sentences, or that secret language they had when they were kids. Little things that kept them closer than any other brother or sister could imagine. 

"I don't think he's my boyfriend any more," Reed said sadly, a few hot tears sliding down his cheek. "We got into a fight, I think. I mean, I'm pretty sure it was a fight. He didn't yell or anything, but he wouldn't talk to me. He got mad and left. And now... Now, everything just fucking sucks." 

Ivy didn't smoke nearly as much as Reed did, maybe once every so often. She was generally more interested in making the money from selling their bud rather than smoking it like her brother. But she took the blunt when it was handed her way, taking a long drag and holding it in as she passed it back. 

She didn't understand why Reed still even tried to hide it from her when he was upset and trying not to cry. It never worked, she always knew. And it always felt like her heart was breaking in her chest to see her sweet baby brother so upset. He could always snap back to happy so quickly and when he couldn't, she knew something was really wrong. 

"What happened? It doesn't sound like he's mad if he didn't yell. Just sounds like he's upset about somethin'," Ivy inquired as she exhaled, reached up and using her sleeve to gently wipe away the tears from Reed's cheek. "It looks like things were going pretty well." She added, poking at one of the big, obvious hickies on the side of his neck. She passed the blunt back to him. "Pops totally noticed that, by the way. You need to be more careful, they're gonna flip if they find out about you two." 

Reed took the blunt and inhaled, holding his breath tight, before exhaling slowly. He smiled weakly as Ivy wiped away his tears. Even though they had only been born minutes apart, Ivy was his big sister through and through. When Reed was taken to the group home, she had to stay behind in hell. She was so much stronger than he was, so much tougher and smarter, always looking out for him. 

Ivy had always felt the need to watch out for Reed, keep him shielded from how nasty Gotham really was. He had been able to hang on to that sweet innocence about him. His time in the group home, while not the best, was a hell of a lot better than what Ivy had to live like on the streets before Dad and Pops had taken them in. Sure, she landed in a group home or two during that time, almost went to juvie, even been adopted at one point; but nothing lasted for long. Until Jim and Harvey had agreed to taken them in, nothing had ever stuck. She was still surprised they kept her around sometimes with the trouble she got into. 

Reed rubbed at his neck, mumbling, "Shit. Pops saw it? Fffucccck. Did he say anything?" 

Out of their two parents, Harvey was definitely the better one to have noticed something like that. At least he hadn't said anything yet, that was a good sign, right? 

She chuckled softly, nudging at his side gently as she took the blunt back. "Don't worry. He asked if I knew anything about it. I told him I didn't know and that you were having a bad week, so he should leave you alone about it for now. Once it goes away, he'll forget you even had it," she mused, taking another drag and handing it back. "Now. Tell me. What happened with you and your boyfriend?" 

Reed rolled the ashes of the blunt away in the top of an empty beer can, puffing and passing to his sister. "Things were going fucking great. But then..." He made a face. Yeah, they were close, but even so, talking about sex? Ivy was still his sister snd it was a little weird. "We were gonna, you know... Do it." He cringed even saying it out loud, knowing that Ivy knew he was still a virgin and he felt very awkward. "So, we're getting ready to do it, but I freaked out and couldn't, you know, whatever. I couldn't make all the, uh, things happen and he just left. I fucked up. I fucking ruined everything." 

Ivy made a face when Reed started talking about what happened, fighting off to shout out the 'gross, gross, gross' mantra she was repeating in her head. She shook it off, knowing her baby brother was genuinely upset and actually needed advice. She sighed, bumping her head against his chin affectionately. "He's probably just upset and thinks he did something wrong. You're both just being dumb boys," she replied, gently teasing. "Seriously, Reed, don't be stupid. You're crazy about him, it's super obvious. You haven't called him or texted him, I'm sure he thinks you don't wanna talk to him, either. Go to his house and see him, stupid." 

Sure, Ivy was a little harsh sometimes, but she meant well. She was really trying to help. 

Reed frowned, a little light clicking on in his head. Eli had nearly been in tears when he left that day; could it... Could it be that Elijah thought it was his fault that things went so poorly? That he was why they didn't have sex? All this time, Eli thought... Oh, no. Reed ignored the blunt, grabbing Ivy and kissing her right on the top of her head. " _Mwah_! Oh, my god. You're a genius and I'm a fucking moron. He thought it was him, fuck! I'm soooo dumb! Seriously, sis. Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you!" 

Ivy couldn't help but smile when she felt Reed's hands squishing her cheeks and that little kiss. Just like that, her sweet little baby brother was back. She reached up and patted his cheek. "Thank God you have your looks, kid," she teased, shaking her head. 

Reed stuck out his tongue at her and smiled sheepishly as he bounced off the bed, hurrying around to find socks and his shoes. Ivy really was so much smarter than him. Reed had trouble concentrating on what was right in front of him, much less trying to figure out what anybody else was ever doing. Ivy was clever, sharp, good at reading people. Reed at least had that darling face and his sweet nature going for him. He finished getting ready, saying pleadingly, "If I ask super sweetly, can you cover for me? I'm kind of hoping I won't be home for a while, you know, if I can fix this shit." 

Reed was smarter than he gave himself credit for. He just had different things that he was better at than Ivy. She could pick apart someone in almost any situation, but Reed could see the good in anyone; something Ivy could rarely ever do. Reed could ignore whatever was going on with himself when someone else was upset to cheer them up, Ivy could barely be nice when she was in a great mood. Reed couldn't see the big picture, but damn it if he couldn't admit when he was wrong and fix things like a pro. Ivy could never, ever admit she was wrong; even if she knew she was. She admired those things about Reed so much. 

"You don't need to thank me." Ivy nodded, smiling softly as she gave Reed a little push toward the door. "Yeah, yeah. I'll cover. Go fix things with your boy toy," she laughed, getting up to go follow her brother out to the living room, figuring she should get some candles burning. "Just be careful, don't get caught by his parents either. They would kill you," she added, not entirely sure how true that might have been. Mayor Cobblepot was shady and so was his husband, she knew that much. 

Reed hurried towards the door, swinging it open, but he stopped short. He didn't notice the door slowly creaking back shut on its own as it always did when left open, looking back at his sister. He ran over, grabbing Ivy in a big, bear hug, saying sincerely, "Thank you so much, Ivy." He grinned, winking playfully as he laughed, "You know you're my favorite sister. And don't you worry about me! I am sneaky like a ninja!" He boasted before trying to smoothly slide through the door, which was now shut, so he crashed right into it. 

Ivy watched as her brother smashed face first into the door, shaking her head as she laughed to herself. What a little dope. But fuck, was he her favorite little dope. 

Reed shook it off, cheeks burning, mumbling, "Still sneaky! Bye!" He opened the door again and hauled ass downstairs. He got a taxi, making a quick stop for flowers. Stargazers, he thought with a smile, Elijah's favorite. He found a bouquet of pretty white ones, hopping back in the cab, his heart pounding the whole way to the mayor's mansion. He paid the fare and stood outside the door for a few moments, nervous as hell. 

He didn't see the mayor's car, so it seemed safe. But what if Elijah wasn't here, what if his crazy ass dad was, what if Eli was here and refused to see him, what if... 

He swallowed hard, trying to be brave. He had to fix this. Even if he and Elijah were not going to be together, he owed it to him to make sure he knew what had happened was not his fault. He cleared his throat, clutching the flowers tightly and raising a trembling hand to knock at the door. 

Things had been pretty miserable for Elijah since he had left Reed's house a few days ago. He had needed to calm down a little bit that night, his overwhelming inability to handle the slightest bit of rejection making him quite a mess at first, dwelling on blaming himself like always. But once he had calmed down later into the night, he had turned his phone back on, hoping to see a message from Reed, but there was nothing. He was disappointed, but he figured maybe he needed to apologize first. He tried calling, but Elijah immediately got his boyfriend's voicemail every time, trying to send a couple messages when he still hadn't heard anything. 

Again, nothing. When he woke up that next morning, he still heard another big dose of nothing from Reed, deciding to stay home and give him his space. Elijah clearly had fucked up. He spent the whole day curled up in bed, unable to sleep, not appetite at all. And then another day passed without hearing from Reed. It felt worse and worse every day, spending most of his time miserable and crying, curled up in his bed in Reed's hoodie. 

Today had been no different, Elijah hadn't left his room at all. Oswald and Ed had tried to get him to go to school that morning, but he just claimed to still feel sick, refusing to move, so they left him be. Olga had just finished checking on him for the third time that afternoon when she heard a knock at the front door. She made her way over to open the door, smiling softly when she saw Reed standing on the other side. She opened the door, immediately pulling Reed into a hug before pulling back and looking at him seriously. "He is so sad. You go up and fix," she insisted, nudging Reed toward the stairs. This would cheer her little Cobblepot up so much. 

Reed smiled shyly when he saw Olga, grateful to see her and not Edward or Oswald at the door. He returned the hug awkwardly, nodding, "Yes, I will definitely try! Wish me luck!" He took a deep breath and started up the stairs. He knocked softly, not hearing much, and slowly walked in. Fuck, when he saw Elijah curled up in his bed, a miserable little roll of blankets and his hoodie, Reed's heart broke all over again to see him like that. 

"Oh, baby," he began, trying to hold back his tears, thrusting the flowers out at him. "I am so sorry. Please just listen to me and don't throw anything, I need to talk to you." 

Elijah didn't bother looking up when there was a knock at the door, still hiding his face in his pillows. But when he heard Reed's voice, he sat up, turning to look at him, slowly grabbing the flowers that were thrust at him. He did as he was asked, letting him talk and listening. 

"I broke my phone because I'm a dumbass and my parents won't buy me a new one and you weren't at school all this time, I thought you were mad at me because I sucked so fucking bad and I never thought that you'd think I was mad at you; I couldn't be, you're perfect and..." Reed stopped, trying to catch his breath and stop rambling, but Jesus, was it hard. 

Reed came over to the bed, kneeling down beside it, chewing at his lip nervously. Calmly as he could, he said, "I freaked out because I didn't think I was good enough to be your first, okay? It wasn't you, not at all. I wasn't mad at you, not one fucking bit. I got scared. You're so amazing, you're gorgeous and you're just this awesome dude and..." His eyes moved down towards the floor, sighing sadly, "I'm kind of a bum. There was a fucking rotten banana peel and... I just thought... I don't deserve somebody like you and... I didn't wanna fuck up your first time wasting it on me." 

Elijah's heart began thumping hard in his chest as Reed explained everything, his cheeks heating up a bit. It wasn't his fault? He hadn't done something wrong? Suddenly it all made perfect sense and he felt like such an idiot for not realizing it sooner. Eli turned more to face his boyfriend as he knelt down next to his bed. When Reed began to talk badly about himself, Elijah couldn't help himself, bringing his hand back and slapping him hard. How dare that sweet little puppy not think he was good enough. 

"Ow?!" Reed whined loudly at the slap, his eyes blinking wide and staring at Eli in disbelief. 

"You're a fucking idiot to think you're not good enough," Elijah snapped, his hand gently cupping Reed's jaw in his hand, his thumb brushing back and forth over his red cheek. "You're way too good for me. I'm miserable and mean and I hate pretty much everyone. You're the sweetest person I have ever met, you see the good in everything and fuck, look at you." 

Elijah shook his head, wanting to slap Reed again for not seeing that. But he wanted to kiss him more. Fuck, so much more. He leaned down and pressed their lips together firmly, his heart fluttering in his chest for the first time in days as he felt the electricity dancing between their lips. God, he had missed that spark. 

Reed barely had enough time to process between pain and affection to even be mad. All those beautiful things Eli was saying, Reed's heart was absolutely about to burst. When they kissed, Reed gasped out loud, a tear making its way down his face. Fuck, he had missed him so much. That spark lit up every inch of his flesh. He completely lost himself, having been in so much pain and anguish, all he wanted was to feel good again. 

Reed wrapped his arms around Elijah so hard as they kissed, he almost yanked him right off the bed. He wasn't about to slap Elijah, but he didn't like that he had been saying terrible things about himself either. All through their kiss, he mumbled happily, "You are so crazy; you are never miserable when you are with me; you're only a little mean; you are exciting and beautiful." 

Elijah had felt that warm tear roll down Reed's cheek, a few slipping down his own. There was nothing that felt as amazing as feeling his boyfriend's lips against his own after missing him so badly, that familiar spark leaving him breathless. When Reed damn near pulled him off of the bed, Elijah wrapped his long legs around his waist, drawing him in closer. He would never understand in a million years how Reed saw so much good in him, but as he mumbled those sweet words into their kiss, it eased any lingering fears. 

Reed moaned against his mouth, his hands slipping under Elijah's shirt, savoring how warm he felt, sighing, passionately, "You are absolutely perfect and I am so fucking in love with you." He froze, instantly terrified at what he had said, but he wasn't going to back down. It was true, he knew it in his heart. He held Elijah close, determined not to look away from him, even as happy tears were welling up in his eyes. "I love you, Elijah." 

Reed had said it. He said those three words that had been on the tip of Eli's tongue the other day. Fuck. He couldn't help the bright smile that spread across his lips, never tearing his gaze away as he gently tugged Reed up onto the bed with him. 

"I love you too, Reed. Like, a whole fucking lot," he replied, his own eyes welling up with happy tears, his hand coming up to rest against the back of his boyfriend's neck, pressing their lips back together passionately. His tongue searched out for the other's, moaning softly as his tongue brushed against his own, warm and flat, keeping Reed close as he laid back against the bed. 

"Really?" Reed happily exclaimed, kissing Elijah back with an almost feverish desire, he was so fucking thrilled! Elijah loved him and wow, Reed was over the fucking moon. This was like that part in movies where people got married and all that super joyful music played. He thought about telling Elijah that, but was quickly distracted by being pulled on the bed. He moved as Elijah did, easing himself between his legs. He kept himself propped up while they kissed, enjoying how sweet his boyfriend's tongue tasted, eagerly sliding his with it. 

His hips began to grind against Elijah's, his erection digging into him. It was so hard to hold himself back; especially after how close they had gotten the other day and then never being able to finish. Sure, Reed had tried to handle it himself, but no matter how much he tried it was never enough. There was only one thing he wanted now. 

Elijah couldn't hold back the loud moan that spilled out into their kiss at the feeling of Reed's cock digging into him, the feeling of it grinding against his own was almost too much. He hadn't realized how quickly he had gotten worked up, panting softly through his nose as their kiss deepened. 

Reed slipped his arms under Elijah's arms, fingers curling around his shoulders as he pressed his body into his. His hips kept pushing forward, moaning out loud against Eli's mouth. 

A long leg wrapped up around Reed's waist, using the tiny bit of leverage to grind his hips firmly back against his boyfriend's. It felt much easier this time around, things going so much more smoothly. As Reed broke their kiss, his head fell back against the pillows for a moment, letting out a low groan as he panted, attempting to catch his breath. 

Reed was already having trouble keeping up, gasping as he pulled back for a moment, his eyes heavy lidded as he gazed lovingly at Elijah. "I, I'm... I'm ready. You know, if you still... Want to." A flutter of nerves came over him, mumbling, "I just, you know. I figure you want me to... Do you? Or you could do me, I don't really mind... I just want it to be good for you." 

Elijah felt like his heart was going to pound right out of his chest when his boyfriend said he was ready, glancing up at him and laughing softly at the little burst of nerves. He was just the sweetest thing. "No, no. I want you to," he assured him, leaning in and nuzzling at his jaw, pressing a few kisses there. 

Reed tilted his head into Elijah's kisses, smiling softly as he said, "Okay, baby." He sat back on his knees, peeling off his shirt snd throwing it the floor. Fuck, he was already sweating. He leaned back down, fingers slipping under Elijah's top and slowly started pulling it upwards, smiling as he kissed his bare skin hungrily. He was giggling from excitement, teeth tickling as he playfully gnawed on Eli's ribs. 

Elijah's eyes roamed over Reed as tugged his shirt off, sucking at his lower lip as his eyes roamed over the curve of each muscle, that thin layer of sweat making him look all that much more stunning. The sight of Reed's body left him utterly speechless sometimes. He let out hushed little groans as Reed's lips teased at his side, smiling brightly at that adorable little excited giggle. 

Once Reed got Eli's shirt off, he kissed his forehead as he flung it aside. He grinned, his mouth trailing back down his boyfriend's chest and stomach, a long trail of hot kisses stopping just above his pants. 

Reed rolled back onto his knees, nervous fingers working at the string of Elijah's pajamas, taking a deep breath as he slowly pulled them down. 

Elijah's hips lifted enough to help Reed slide his pants off, his breathing getting heavier as his boyfriend's hands roamed along his thighs. 

Reed took another deep breath, staring dumbly down at Elijah. He had certainly seen him naked before, but something about this time was different. He seemed more beautiful than ever, their eyes meeting as Reed to started to do his own pants. "You are seriously, like, the most fucking gorgeous thing I've ever seen." 

Elijah's cheeks heated up at the compliment, watching as his boyfriend going to work on getting the last of his clothes out of the way. 

Reed started crawling back on top of him, shoving his pants and underwear down at his knees, kicking them off less than gracefully. All that was left was his socks, excitedly kissing Elijah again, his cock rock hard and grinding into him. They were close, it was going to happen, it was really going to happen. 

Happily, Elijah returned the eager little kiss; that was until he felt Reed's socks against his leg. He put a hand on his chest, pushing him back just a little bit and cocking an eyebrow at him. "Lose the socks," he asked, impatiently holding out for a few moments. Elijah wanted Reed so, so badly. But he would wait. 

"Huh?" Reed blinked in confusion as Eli pushed him away, then broke into a sheepish smile. "Sorry, baby." He bit his lip, making a funny face as he concentrated on using his toes to peel his socks off. He was determined not to move off of Elijah if he could help it. He gave his leg a wiggle, both socks gone, and desperately seizing Elijah's lips again. 

Once the socks were gone, Elijah was more than ready to pick things right back up, happily meeting Reed's lips in that passionate kiss, his whole body aching with need. 

Reed pressed tight, leaning his weight on one arm so the other could travel over Elijah's slender waist. Goddamn did he love that sleek little body and those legs for days. He reached down and tenderly started stroking Elijah's cock, his tongue slipping back into his mouth. He suddenly realized he wasn't sure what to do, how did this work exactly. He couldn't just shove it in, right? That would only hurt the both of them. 

Elijah's arm hooked up under the other's arm, his nails dragging over his shoulders as he felt his hand working over his cock, letting out a gasping little groan against his lips. 

Still softly palming Elijah's cock, Reed broke away, pouting in confusion. He wanted to keep going, but even as his hips fidgeted against Eli's, he didn't know what he was doing. "Should... Should I finger you some?" He kissed him quickly, saying, "I'm not sure, you know, what to do... I mean." He rolled his eyes at himself, sighing, "I know _what_ to do, I just don't know _how_." 

When he hesitated again, Eli glanced up to see that adorable little pout. Reed was so sweet, wanting everything to be perfect. He had an idea, nudging his boyfriend back gently, stealing a quick kiss as he sat up. "Hold on, okay? I'll be right back, promise." He nodded, grabbing a blanket and quickly wrapping it around his waist as he stood up. He poked his head out of the doorway to make sure no one was around before slipping out of the door and sneaking down the hallway. 

Elijah quickly snuck into his parents room, digging around in their nightstand. He'd made that mistake before, so thankfully he at least knew he would find what he was looking for. He couldn't help but gag just a bit as he grabbed the bottle of lube out of the drawer, making a face as he turned on his heels and hurried out of their bedroom and back to his own. He couldn't help but mutter, "Gross. Gross. Groossss," to himself as he headed back down the hallway, creeping back into his room. 

Elijah joined back in the bed after locking the door behind him, holding up the little bottle, giving him a warning look. "Shut up, I don't wanna talk about where it came from." He shuddered, offering a sheepish little grin. "But this should probably help." 

Reed made an awful face, but was happy not to question the source. He nodded, "Yup!" He took Elijah back into his arms, gently laying him back on the bed. There were hordes of butterflies dancing in his stomach as he kissed him again, the anticipation thick and near unbearable. Reed took some of the lube, oiling up his fingers and reaching down between Elijah's legs. He slipped them down until he found that sweet rim, slowly sliding one in. God, the lube made such an incredible difference. It was so easy to work in another finger, eagerly fucking him with his hand. God, so fucking close now. He kept kissing him, moaning loudly into his mouth as he felt some of those tense muscles beginning to relax around his fingers. 

Elijah was immediately a groaning mess as Reed worked his slick fingers in, the motion far easier this time around. He had to keep breaking their kiss, panting heavily as Reed's fingers fucked into him, the initial sting having faded fast. 

Reed slowly withdrew, gasping for breath. He felt a little numb from being so excited, his body trembling knowing what they were about to do. He grabbed the lube again, making sure he was plenty slick. He actually made quite a mess of it, getting it everywhere, but he didn't care. 

Elijah watched through heavy lidded eyes as Reed slicked up his cock, letting out a breathless little laugh as he somehow managed to spray it all over the bed. 

Reed pressed back on top of Eli again, his other hand at his cock and guiding himself between his legs. His breath caught in his throat when the head of his cock rested just outside of Eli's ass, whining softly. This was it; they were going to have sex. What was it going to feel like, would it hurt? Shit, no, that was stupid. Wait, would he hurt Eli? No, it was going to be fine. He was going to make love to the beautiful boy he loved. 

Elijah wrapped a leg around his boyfriend's waist, drawing him in closer, shaking just a bit from the anticipation. They were really gonna do this. They were going to have sex and Elijah couldn't imagine anyone else he wanted to share his first time with. 

Reed held his cock, trying to prepare himself, biting his lip softly as he said, "I love you... Are... Are you ready?" 

Elijah gave a little nod as he glanced up at Reed, reaching up and cupping his cheek. "I love you, too. I'm ready, promise," he replied softly, stealing one more quick kiss. 

Holy shit, this was really it. 

Reed savored that kiss, nodding, trying to hear over the thumping of his heart in his ears. He slowly pressed inward, gasping as he watched and felt the head of his cock slide into Elijah. He thought he saw stars flashing all around his eyes, overwhelmed how intense it felt. That first inch had him panting haggardly, his voice hoarse as sighed, "Oh, my God, Elijah!" It was the most incredible feeling he had ever known, watching his boyfriend's face intently for approval. He pushed in a little bit more, whimpering as he felt Eli's tight body all around his cock. Fuck, if he wasn't careful he was gonna come right then before they had even really started. 

As Reed's cock slowly slid into him, Elijah's jaw went slack, letting out a gasping groan. He gripped at his boyfriend's arm, nails digging in harshly. He was grateful for Reed taking it slow. It definitely stung at first, his cock far more to handle than a couple of fingers. But fuck, was that pain fading fast with each inch, able to see him struggling to hold back, those soft cries setting his skin on fire. Fuck, it was hot. 

Reed withdrew slowly, staring down at what he was doing and glancing back up at Eli every few seconds to make he wasn't hurting him. He slowly pushed his cock even deeper, moaning between clenched teeth as he struggled to control himself. He wanted to thrust all the way into him and completely wreck him, his hormones threatening to surpass his judgment. But he stayed strong, patient. It even felt nice when they weren't moving, just the sweet sensation of being inside him was amazing. "You feel so fucking good, it's, it's so fucking nice!" He kept his hips in place, leaning down to frantically kiss Elijah, murmuring, "Is it okay, if, if I go all the way in now?" 

Elijah eagerly returned his kisses, far more desperate for more now that the pain was fading into pleasure. He nipped at Reed's lower lip, foreheads bumping together as he nodded eagerly. "Yeah... fuck, it's okay. Keep going," he pleaded, trying so hard to draw his hips in closer using the leg wrapped around him. 

Reed kissed him harder between gasps, nodding eagerly when he was given the okay to continue. He could feel Eli's leg pulling him in, encouraging him as he pushed his entire length into him. "Oh, oh, m-m-my, God!" 

Elijah gasped as Reed's cock finally sunk all the way in, letting out a ragged breath. "Fuck. Oh my god, you feel so fucking amazing," he groaned out, his hips rocking to meet each and every last thrust. The surge of emotion was incredibly overwhelming, feeling closer to Reed in that moment than he had ever been to anyone. 

Reed whined, burying his face into Elijah's neck and kissing, sucking desperately. It was so intense, to be all the way inside of him. He was having more trouble controlling his hips, struggling to maintain a slow pace as he began to slide in and out of Elijah's tight body. He was so overwhelmed with emotion; it felt so good and right and his heart was aching to give him more. He reached back, grabbing onto Elijah's thigh, easing his legs a little wider apart, taking a shaky breath. 

The quiet smacking of their hips together was a new and funny sound, Reed kissing at Elijah's collarbone as he continued his careful thrusting. He knew he was shaking and that Eli could feel it, but he didn't care. He was so happy. Even as his eyes got glassy from all the feelings rushing through him, he was smiling. "Oh, fuck, Elijah. You feel fucking incredible, you... Wow." The ever chatty Reed was actually at a loss for words, his hips steadily starting to increase the pace, panting hard against Eli's throat. 

As the pace picked up, Elijah was starting to come undone, less concerned about how slow and sweet it all was, only wanting more. When Reed's cock brushed against the right spot, he was certain he saw stars, his back arching harshly off of the sheets. "Shit... fuck, oh my God, right there. Do that again! Harder..." he pleaded desperately, trying to guide Reed's thrusts into that same spot with his leg. 

"There? Right there?!" Reed exclaimed, a little freaked out by Elijah's sudden demand. He wanted to do well, he wanted this to be perfect while it lasted. He knew he was going to come soon, but determined to hold off as long as he could. He hurried to comply with Eli's command, that leg helping guide him, as he sought out that sweet spot. When he was sure he found it, he began to fuck Elijah. No more hesitation, no more worrying. He groaned out loud, finally letting himself go and slam his hips relentlessly into him. 

Elijah slid a hand down between them, his long fingers wrapping around his cock and eagerly beginning to stroke himself in time with each hard thrust. As much as he never wanted it to end, he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, it just felt too incredible. "So close." 

"F-fuck!" Reed moaned desperately, staring down in awe at his cock thrusting in and out and Eli. He watched him grabbing his cock, pleasuring himself, completely awash with passion. He wanted to tell him how sexy he looked, how gorgeous he was, and every sound was making his blood even harder into his cock. But it was all he could do to breathe, fucking him hard, gasping loudly when Elijah said he was almost there. "Me, too!" he panted. 

Elijah was all but screaming as Reed finally let go of that hesitation and began relentlessly slamming into him. It was the most overwhelming pleasure he had ever felt in his life, his body trembling from how intense it really was. He felt that heat building, knowing he was barely holding on. Between the feeling of Reed's cock hitting that sweet spot over and over and the sounds of his groans, his whole body was buzzing, completely consumed by the heat of it all. 

Reed gazed up at Elijah in another small panic as he felt his orgasm fast approaching. "Do I come in you? Do, do you want me to?" He hoped Eli answered quick, it would only be a few more moments before his cock would decide for him. 

As Reed slipped back into panic again for a moment, Eli let out a little grunt, looking up at him, his face caught somewhere between the overwhelming pleasure and wanting to slap him again. "Reed, I love you but so help me god, if you stop, I'm going to punch you in the face," he managed out between groans. It was Elijah's way of saying he wanted him to keep going. 

Reed nodded at the threat, smiling wide as he let his hips do the talking, pounding into his boyfriend even harder and grunting from his efforts. He was right on that edge, every part of him on fucking fire, every muscle tensing. 

Elijah didn't last another moment, his body finally giving in and finally reaching release. His hand worked quickly over his cock as he came, his body going tight around Reed's cock, riding out every last intense wave of pleasure, crying out his name. Elijah was certain it was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt in his life, hoping Reed felt the same. 

When Elijah came, Reed didn't know what was hotter; feeling the way his body tightened up, actually watching him come all over himself, or hearing him scream his name. He thought it was the last part that really pushed him, never having heard anyone say his name like that. 

Reed came and his vision went nearly white, yelling out loud, "Oh, fuck! Elijah!" He couldn't even warn him, his hips bucking right behind his boyfriend's, having come only seconds after him. He couldn't believe how he could feel the heat of his own come pumping into him, every quiver was pure ecstasy. He finally stopped the motion of his hips as they settled down, staring down at Elijah with such tenderness and affection. He leaned in to kiss him, keeping up on one arm so he could hold Elijah's cheek when they lips met. He didn't want to pull out yet; he wanted to stay just like this inside him forever, this perfect moment... 

"I love you," Reed said, his voice trembling from the sheer weight of how true that statement was. He never knew anything like this, not physically or mentally or anything. It was fucking Heaven. 

Elijah was panting heavily as Reed's lips pressed against his own, his head leaning into his boyfriend's gentle touch, kissing him back happily. He couldn't remember ever feeling so happy, so satisfied... everything just felt right. He couldn't help but smile as he heard those three little words again, nuzzling his nose against Reed's affectionately. "I love you, too. Lots," he replied, his hand coming up to rest against the one on his cheek. 

They had been so caught up in each other that both of them had lost track of time, not realizing it was past their limited time together. As he was starting to come down from the rush of it all, Elijah heard the sound of footsteps coming towards his room. He didn't think much of it at first, but then he heard the faint little click of his father's umbrella every other step. "Shit. Shit. Fuuuuck. Reed, hide, like now," Elijah whispered urgently. 

"Hide?!" Reed blurted out, jumping up from the bed in a panic. Oh, fuck. He was dead. He was already writing his obituary in his head when he heard the door knob starting to turn. 

They weren't quick enough. As they were scrambling, there was a quick knock and suddenly there was Oswald standing in the doorway. 

Oswald started to speak, but saw that Gordon kid naked in bed with Elijah. "Oh, God!" 

Reed hadn't had time to grab his clothes, grabbing his crotch at least to have some sense of modesty, grinning stupidly at Oswald. Yup, butt naked in front of Mayor Cobblepot, just got done banging his son. He was worm food, Reed was sure of it. Never able to keep his mouth shut, Reed nervously said, "Uh, hi, Mr. Cobblepot. It's nice to see you again." Stupid, stupid! 

Oswald quickly turned, giving them a moment to cover up, fuming. Suddenly, it made sense; why Elijah had been so eager to go back to school, and why he had been so miserable the past few days. They must have had some sort of fight, but clearly they had made up. 

Elijah hurried to get dressed, throwing the blanket over the bottle of lube. That was the last thing they needed after getting caught, Oswald knowing he had snooped around in his parents room. He got up and quickly made his way over to his father, giving him a pleading look as he turned around again. "Please don't kill him. Shit, where's Dad? Dad's gonna kill him. Please don't let him," he pleaded desperately, knowing if he had a chance to win over either of his parents, it was Oswald. 

Reed threw his clothes on, his face redder than his hair. He was still being allowed to breathe, that was a good sign But then he heard Elijah pleading about his Dad. Oh, Edward. Wait, was Eli serious about him killing him? Probably; he knew Eli's parents were dangerous, especially Ed. Reed was actually a little scared, pulling on the last of his clothes and stepping back into his shoes, socks shoved into his pocket. 

Oswald cast a sour look in Reed's direction now that he was presentable, not happy with the situation at all. It was everything he could do not to bash that kid in the head with his umbrella. But he had seen that smile on Elijah's face when he had first walked in the door. He had never seen him so happy. Well, shit, his baby boy was in love. His face softened a bit as he looked back to Elijah, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Get out of here before his dad gets home. Go," he said to Reed, knowing Ed wasn't too far behind. He had only had a few stops to make on his way home. 

When Oswald told him to leave, Reed nodded, babbling, "Okay! Thank you, sir! I really appreciate that and, and you have a very nice rest of your day. I really, really care about your son and he's just, he's, the bee's knees. I mean, he's great, I don't really want to die just yet, a-and..." 

Elijah couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Reed's rambling, quickly putting a straight face on again. He was really pushing his luck with his father's patience and kindness in letting Reed, you know, leave the house breathing and in one piece. He smiled softly, pressing a grateful little kiss to Oswald's cheek. "Can I walk him out?" he asked, knowing he was pushing his luck. 

Oswald gritted his teeth, digging heavily as he waved a hand dismissively. "Fine. Then right back upstairs, we're not done talking about this." 

Elijah grabbed Reed and dashed towards the stairs, trying to hold in his giggling the whole way. Reed was grateful that Elijah was permitted to walk him out, mortified that he had babbled so much. Fuck, Oswald probably fucking hated him right now. As they rushed down the stairs, Reed threw up his hands and groaned, "Oh, my God! Why can I never shut the fuck up?! _Bee's knees_?!" 

Reed sighed miserably, not feeling safe even as they stepped outside to wait for one of the Cobblepot family's drivers. He hoped that Oswald wasn't watching, embracing Elijah and kissing him tenderly. What an incredible fucking day. 

Elijah knew there was a very real chance Reed wouldn't have left the mansion in one piece if it had been Edward that had walked in on them. But it hadn't been. It was Oswald and they got away with it, plus Reed's nervous rambling had been adorable, so he couldn't help but find the humor in it. As the stepped outside, Reed pulled the door closed behind them, knowing inevitably someone in the house would probably be watching them. 

As the car pulled up, Reed tilted Eli's head down, hands resting on his cheeks and pulling him for another sweet kiss. He hated to say goodbye, but he knew he had to go. They had been lucky Oswald came home first. If it had been Ed... well, he didn't want to think about that. 

Elijah happily kissed Reed back, his arms wrapping around his shoulders and holding him closer. Fuck, he hated that this all had to end so soon. 

Reed ran his thumb over Elijah's cheek, managing a small smile and saying, "Well, if your dads do end up killing me, at least I'll know I'll die happy, right? I wanted...It was... It was everything I could have ever hoped for; no, more than that. It was perfect." 

Elijah's cheeks grew warm at his boyfriend's sweet comments, actually feeling a touch shy, something that rarely ever happened for him. How did Reed manage to always somehow make him freeze up like an idiot? "Don't worry, my parents won't kill you. My father let you go, so he must be caving a little on the whole, not seeing you thing." He nodded, glancing down at him with a sweet smile. "It was perfect. Like, ten out of ten, really wanna do that again sometime, perfect." 

"Ten out of ten, huh? Let's see if we can get eleven out of ten next time! I'm bad at fractions, but you know what I mean. Because that, yeah, we're gonna be doing a lot more of that." Reed grinned from ear to ear, whispering, "I love you, Elijah whatever your middle name is Cobblepot." 

As the car pulled up, a little pouty frown spread across Eli's face, but it was quickly replaced with a happy little smile when he heard those three magical words again. He snorted at the sight of that cheeky little grin. Just being around Reed was worth whatever consequence there would be for being caught. "I love you too, Reed. A lot." He smiled shyly, adding, "It's Alistair, by the way." 

"Mine's Frederick," Reed chuckled. 

Elijah sighed, pressing one last kiss to Reed's lips as they got to the car. 

Reed finally got into the car, holding onto Elijah's hand for as long as he could. "Don't forget, no phone, and all that. But I'll see you in class tomorrow." He grinned happily, settling into the seat as Elijah shut the door. He blew him kisses through the window, waving farewell as the driver pulled away to take him home. Reed couldn't stop smiling. He'd always heard that people felt different after having sex for the first time, that it would make him more of a man or some crap. Reed didn't really know for sure what it was, but he did feel different. 

He was glowing, all the way down to his toes. It was a high better than any dope he'd ever smoked, a feeling he tried to hold onto the whole drive home. Reed didn't know it then, but this was a feeling he would treasure for the rest of his life. It was the start of an addiction, a need that could never be sated. He was crazy for him, totally head over heels for Elijah Alistair Cobblepot. He didn't think anyone else in the whole world could make him feel this way. 

He knew he would never be able to get enough.


End file.
